Safe
by Chaoskid397
Summary: Your never Truly safe. Theres always someone or...something lurking in the shadows. Even with your family your never..actually safe. Let's see what happens when what our hero fights to protect... is what's lurking in the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy guys so im here with a NEWWW STORY. Im looking for a beta for this one and Im really liking this plotline. So GO ON AND ENJOY.**

"Safe"

Percy hadnt felt "safe" in a long time. It was actually discomforting. Safe was overrated. It was a fantasy. One that Percy had always longed for. In fact thats one of the things he fought for. To be safe. To be at home with his friends and family far from danger.

"friends" Percy thought distainfully. Those are fantasy to Percy also. Except he fantasized on driving his blade through the heart of every. last. one.

and he had. oh Dear Hades he did. The things he did to him- .

He choked on a sob, it was to painful to even think about. Percy felt like a monster. He felt like the creatures he put here, and maybe thats what he was. Maybe he was a monster, maybe he was an evil beast. But they created that monster, they created this.. thing.

Percy took a few steps forward and found himself unharmed. Funny because he just fell for three days into a pit.

He frowned.

He couldnt beileve how low he had hit. He was literally at rock bottom. He couldnt get any lower. His life was literaly a living hell. Percy couldnt beileve the events that had just gone on. It was three days ago but it felt like it was replaying in his mind over and over. He was in utter shock. He put it off as human nature but he couldnt help but fell sad or frustrated or better yet, Betrayed. Thats what Percy was now. "Betrayed" now when they speak the name Percy it'll be a hollowed form of what its former glory was. His name would never have the same meaning. Not after this.

"Time heals everything"

Except for this, it felt like with every passing second his enemies were getting closer and the memories of his friends were getting further. Family doesnt exsist. Its an illusion to keep people who could potentially hurt you close. It was a fairytale, Fiction and it was definatly not in Percy's life anymore. Nor would it ever be again. Percy's fatal flaw was loyalty. Think about that for a minute. "Fatal" " Flaw." Both those words are negative. Some might think that its a good thing. But no no. Athena was right. Percy would give the world to save them. He would give anything. But imagine if you turned around for a pat on the back... and got a knife.

Pushing these thoughts out of his mind, Percy looked over his shoulder. He scanned the glowing horizon and continued his trek towards the corner of tarturaus. Maybe if he just got to the corner and made a little hut...

Percy sighed and sat in defeat, It was no use for him. His life was over. He'd rather just wait for them to get here and take him. He'd probably be tortured and used for entertainment like some sort of animal or jester, but he didnt care. He knew the God's were watching him. Just like the titans. They were exactly the same except the God's didn't have any decency left and invited the demigods, his "former family" watched him crawl around tarturaus. Can he say sicko's? Yeesh.

"He's here somewhere master. I swear on the Styx. I am the best hunter ever to live and i know he is here" A deep masculine voice said.

Percy scrambled to his feet and whipped Riptide out faster then the eye could see. His eyes were deep and his breathing was ragged. He had cuts all over him but he wasn't going without a fight. There was just one thing he was worried about, well... one person was better put.

... wait wait wait If your to understand then we must go back. back to around 3 weeks.

 _(flash back) 3 weeks ago_

" **PERSEUS JACKSON"**

 _Said person looked up from his bow and smirked his mischievious smirk, " Yes m'lord?" He spoke softly._

 _"_ **Kindly bring your peers over to recieve awards and start celebration."** _Zeus boomed._

 _Percy smirked again, beyond happy. The giant war was finished. Gaia was sleeping and all her little creepy minions were dead. All his pain and suffering was finally gone. This was his last mishap. he ws finally done with it all. He had peace. He was safe and more importantly.. his family was safe._

 _Granted there was so many casualties, to many. such as Chris, conner, maranda and so much more. he felt so guilty for all of them but he was happy this war was over. they had all fought very hard and they deserved rest now._

 _Throwing the train of thought away Percy jogged over to his friends and beckoned them to come to the council room where everyone was there to surprise the famous seven demigod Gods who singlehandedly destroyed every giant and Gaia with no help. That was quite a feat to be proud of and they were about to be rewarded greatly. Such as they deserved._

 _Percy pushed the large doors open and immediatly screams and cheers were thrown there way, clapping was heard and streamers flew through the air. The seven all felt giddy walking to the front of the room with Percy in front and Jason and Annabeth on his right and left. Leo on the left of Jason and piper on the left of Leo. Hazel on the right of Annabeth and Frank on the right of Hazel. They walked in like the elite force of the God's. Which is technically what they are._

 _As everyone settled down the seven lined up in the middle of the room like soilders and stood still, all still grinnning like crazy. Everyone hushed as they knew what was coming next. The God's stood and all morphed into there human forms and each gave a handshake to the demigods._

 _After everyone was back in there seats the God's morphed back and sat down ready for buisness._

 _"_ **PIPER ELLEN MCLEAN"**

 _Piper stepped forward and bowed respectfully and Aphrodite stepped forward to reward her daughter._

 _ **"Piper. My daughter. You have made me proud beyond words. You have destroyed all my expectations of you, going above and beyond. You have not only worked as a team to exel in your fighting and your quests, but you used your words and your powers to fight in a war that was above you. You have saved everyone, my dear, you have saved us"**_

 _Aphrodite spoke softly gesturing to every one around the room._

 _"_ **and so i grant you, Piper Ellen Mclean, Daughter of Tristan Mclean and Aphrodite Goddess of love and beauty. I Aphrodite Goddess of beauty and love grant you the gift of healing. Wether it be emotionally or physically. Let everyone who be near you be healed. I grant you title "AMOR PUGNATOR" meaning fighter of love. You have made me proud my daughter.**

 _She spoke before walking back to her throne. Piper was in tears and she started to rise before she flew up into the air and started glowing. After the glowing died down piper slowly fell to the floor and landed on her feet._

 _Ok. now everyone was surprised. Piper was absolutely stunning. Her beautiful brown hair was french braided to go down her left shoulder onto her breast, her face was flawlessly perfect. She had a very curvy figure resembling an hourglass. She was the definition of beautiful... Just like her mother. She had a greek toga type dress on showing her thigh when she walked. Topped with a tiara on top._

 _Piper stepped to the side and waited for her peers patiently as they got there gifts._

 _"_ **FRANK NICHOLAS ZHANG PLEASE STEP FORWARD"** _Mars called with authority. Percy felt himself straighten and his face go emotionless at the sight of the God of War. They respected eachother but they both knew Percy would beat Ares and Mars in a fight._

 _Frank nervously stepped forward and looked at his father. He was finally there. Finally where that insolent but scary Clarrise girl was. He was in the proud father stage. He couldn't not see it. His dad's eyes were shining with absolute pride and happiness. It was the best feeling Frank has felt in a very long time. It was refreshing._

 **"Frank. My son. My Frank is in the seven of the prophecy. Out of all the demigod's in the world. The fates choose my boy. Frank. You have no measure of imagination equaling to how proud I am of you. You've surpassed every exersice and training session life threw your way. You've fought in battles most dont wish to ever see in there life, and you've done it with flying colors. You've done good kid. With that. I, Mars, God of War hereby claim you my immortal son. You will be a legend in the Mars and Ares cabins and you will have that treacherous stick thrown away for good. I herby grant you the gift of strength. Let anyone that challenges you fall. Let any barrier that stands in your way be broken by your powerful strikes. You have made me proud. My son."**

 _And with a salute he walked back to his seat silently waiting for Frank to recieve his gift._

 _As if on cue, Frank started to glow a bright red shine and floated up around 6 feet in the air. he stayed for exactly as long as Piper and then started to slowly decend to the floor._

 _When he touched ground a blush went around the room to all the girls. He was ripped with gigantic muscles. but also very defined. he had a bulging six pack and arms a bit smaller then watermelons no flex ( :) ) he had zero body fat on him and had a very defined statue like face. Gone was the baby faced big clumsy Frank. Here taking his place was the deep voiced sculpted God. He was 6'3 and probably around 300 pounds of pure muscle. Some nymphs had passed out just staring at him._

 _Anyways Frank, blushing the whole time went to sit beside Piper who gave him a hug and a sisterly peck on his cheek, before turning back to watch the next._

 **"My son Leo Valdez. Kindly do step forward."**

 _Hephaestus nervously said. See he was never one for emotion. He never really understood it, machines were...simple. Easy to understand and easy to figure out. It was like an equation that always had an answer. But with human emotions. Well let's just say he was a D student. It was one of the things Aphrodite did not like about him. He never showed emotion. Like ever. She sorta, maybe, kinda grew to love him over the years and she only cheats on him to try to get attention from him but it never worked. He always stuttered and would retreat back to his lair type factory thing._

 _"_ **Leo Valdez. um.. As you know. you have fought bravely in this war. I have .. um you know. I've never seen such bravery or loyalty in my millenia of living. It has shocked and reminded me. Shocked because, well uh. I have never done anything for my children. But it seems that they were ready to die for me. And reminded...well. to be honest. It reminded me why I fell in love with your mother. Leo Valdez. I love you my boy. Which comes to my conclusion . As you know you have minor control over fire. I herby grant you minor control over machinary. Anything that has a motor or has metal you can control. Let your machines be your protectors and your friends. Let them guide you and let you invent until your end days. I love you son. "**

 _Okay. I think its safe to say that everyone in the room was crying at the heartfelt confession. Except for Leo, he was grinning like a mad man... which means- Percy internally groaned._

 _" What do u mean POPS?! never done anything for me my butt. You created me! CAN I SAY TEAM LEO?!"_

 _Okay. Not gonna lie. half the girls in the room did scream team Leo only boosting his uneeded ego but hey... it was celebration just roll with it._

 _Anyways Leo started floating up just like the other two and when he landed let me tell you he did not look like Leo anymore._

 _Leo had short spiky hair that spike at the front. He had beautiful rare orange fiery eyes that semmed to flicker and crack like the coals of a furnace. He had a cut jawline and a sculpted face. A sixpack and very very lean and tanned muscles. He was also, like the two, wearing a greek toga showing off his perfectly sculpted body._

 _As Leo went with the others they both gave him huge hugs and congratualated him. It was nice to see him like that. So... happy. Yea. Happy._

 **" Hazel"**

 _That was the only thing that could be heard from a sobbing Hades._

 **"Hazel. I have no words. Even when I abandoned you, You still came back for me. and for that I grant you the gift of Life. Let anyone hurt or or down be brightened by you. Let you bring your glow and spread it across the world with amazing deeds and kindness. My daughter I love you.**

 _Hazel was practically choking on her tears as she hugged her father. This was all she had hever wanted. A family. Suddenly she started to glow a deep Gold before dropping to the floor. Like all the jaws in the room._

 _Hazel was a beautiful Italian girl. She had beautiful long black hair that went down to her back with blonde streaks in it. She had a goegeous face with long eyelashes and full lips. Her stomach was flat and toned. She was drop dead stunning. Half the guys in the room whistled before shutting up after Frank silently told them that she was his._

 _Hazel went and strode over to the three and sat beside a gaping Frank who was in shock before she pecked him on the cheek and giggled._

 **"Annabeth my daughter. Step forward."** _Athena spoke firmly yet with myrth in her gray eyes._

 **"Annabeth Chase. Son of Charles chase and Athena. My daughter you have used your wits and your brain as your most powerful weapon. Like a true daughter of wisdom. You have surpassed all my expectations and made me prouder then i could ever be with anyone else. You are my hero. My beautiful daughter. With this. I grant you the power of Ice. Let this gift defend your family and protect your friends. Let it harm your enemies and be an addition to your battle strategies. Let it be apart of you. My daughter."**

 _Athena spoke with pride glimmering in her eyes._

 _Annabeth began the process the others had experienced and began to glow a silvery gray and when she landed Percy was glad she was his._

 _Her beautiful long princess curly blonde hair grew longer and went down above her butt. Her eyes were shining beautifully and her face became flawless with her pink full lips and her structured face. Her stomach showing her flat, toned set of faint abs coming in and her legs long like her hair. She looked like a goddess and would probably be mistaken for one in the future._

 _Annabeth smirked at Percy before walking to the others waiting for her boyfriend to come. She was just glad to finally get him back. To finally have him with her. Close. It made her so happy._

 _On to the final two. the God's new these two would be powerful after the rewards and would have to watch them. especially Percy.._

 **" JASON GRACE. My son! HA HA rejoice with me my boy the war is over! Like father like son conquering your enemies at such a young age. HA! anywhoo. You my boy have made me proud beyond forming words. I ZEUS King of the heavens and olympus Thank you. I hereby grant you the gift of speed. Let this aid you in your battles and prove helpful in your everyday life. I love you son.**

 _...and just like the rest Jason started to float up in the sky and glow a babyblue before floating back down._

 _Like the others. He looked amazing. Absolutely amazing. his blonde hair fell neatly trimmed on the side of his face, his electric blue eyes intensly shining. He had a bulging six pack and lean muscles all throughout his body. He was sculpted like a diamond statue._

 _Jason experamently flexed and walked over to Piper sitting drooling over her hot boyfriend. He grinned like an idiot and put her in his lap before staring directly at the person everyone was waiting for._

 **"PERSEUS THESEUS JACKSON"**

 _Percy's name echoed throughout the entire throne room. He pushed himself off the wall and walked to the middle of the council room. Evveryone knew what was coming. Even the Gods._

 _"_ **PERCY JACKSON. My son. What did i ever do to deserve you? I thank the fates every day for your existance. I have watched you grow in so many ways. Ways I didnt think possible until you showed me. I have watched you learn, watched you fight ive even watched you in your greatest victories. Just to see you smile your big beautiful hopeful smile. Just to see you laugh and have a good time with your friends. Just to see you... happy. Percy ma'boy. Thats all i've ever truly wanted for you. Was for you to find peace and happiness. All i've ever wanted was for you to be happy. But even when you were not happy, you brought that happiness you longed for to others. I am so proud to say that you are my son. So proud to say that. Hey. that boy over there? Yea. Thats him. my son. Percy Jackson. The hero of Olympus but also my pride and joy."**

 _...and with everyone in tears Percy ran and buried his face in his fathers chest so glad he got the best dad in the world._ _He was the luckiest kid alive in that moment._

 _" I love you dad" he whispered._

 _Stepping back Poseiodon spoke again._

 **"With that being said. PERSEUS JACKSON. Would you do me the honor of being a father, and join me on the Olympian council? WAIT! before you make your decision please let me show you what your duties will be if you accept."**

 _Percy nodded sighing and backing up._

 _Suddenly the Fates appeared and they all turned a 180 angle staring straight into Percys sea green eyes._

 _"_ _Perseus Theseus Jackson. If you choose the honor of becoming an olympian God you will be choosing to accpet the offices..._

 _"ELEMENTS"_

 _"TIME"_

 _"CREATION"_

 _"SPACE"_

 _And with that they dissapeared. Everyone was gaping. Even the God's were surprised. That would mean Percy would be more powerful then every God on the council put together. Which would make him the most powerful being in the entire universe. Putting aside Chaos and them. Anyways Percy would be more powerful then a primoriadol. If he trained with these powers he would be unstoppable._

 _The God's looked at Percy with caution as if ready to kill him but not entirely sure if it was a good idea. Suddenly Percy stood from his bow and walked towards the fates. After a minute of scilence he finally spoke up._

 _" I am honored. Absolutely thrilled. But. I must decline. I am in thanks to you all forever for trying to bestow this gracious gift upon me twice now. But, I made a promise to someone once"_

 _Taking a moment to wink at Hestia and smile kindly to Hades._

 _"I Percy Jackson hereby use my wish to grant lady Hestia and lord Hades a seat on the council. That is, if you approve Lord Zeus. " He spoke grinning like an idiot at Hestia's crying face._

 _Zeus gave a quick nod and raised his hand. Just two seconds after a deep deathly throne with bones outlining the rims and swirling shadows in the middle appeared and then a throne that just made you wanna run home and bake an apple pie with your mom, It was a simple throne. But it had pictures of all the God's memories on it. All the God's seemed to enjoy that._

 _As the fates tore there gaping faces away from the two new thrones they spoke._

 _"That was an attempt agaisnt fate Percy jackson. We must give you these powers for purpose in the future."_

 _Percy nodded in shock and with that the three sisters blasted him with a bright green beam and he screamed an ear shattering scream that rocked the world._

 _"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed and tried to go help him but Apollo held her back saying soothing words to her._

 _After about a minute of screaming Percy landed on the floor in a heap. Clotho slowly made her way up to hiim before leaning down and kissing his forehead, igniting a spark. Percy slowly got up and every one gasped._

 _He was the definition of male beauty. Picture the most beautiful thing youve ever seen and multiply it by one thousand. then you have a fraction of what Percy looked like right now. Annabeth was drooling at the sight of his well defined abs that were shown in his greek toga. He had his dark black hair still messy like he just got out of water, it brushed into his eyes . His eyes. Try picturing light green with golden flecks in his pupil with an purple ring around the eye. He was around 6'4 with lean but big muscles on his body. He was the definition of Hot. (im throwing up writing this)_

 _Percy stood straighter and let his eyes wander his body. He felt...amazing. He felt perfect. Power was surging through his veins and he loved it. But he knew he had to stay under control. Suddenly he doubled over in pain and passed out. Screaming, Annabeth ran to him in worry before being stopped by Zeus. Who quickly explained that he was adjusting to his new power._

 _The Gods brought Percy to his newly formed Palace that had magically sprouted from the ground for some strange reason. The God's put it off as him being the God of creation._

 _ **"He should be up and at em in a month or two dont worry Annabeth"**_ _Artemis said to the worried child._

 _Annabeth looked up and nodded before getting up and kissing Percy goodnight and leaving the palace with the crowd._

 _TIME SKIP . 3 DAYS FROM CURRENT TIME._

 _Everyone was gathered in the throne for a meeting about the one and only Percy jackson. Zeus had wanted to discuss events that went on at celebration. They needed to discuss where and who would train these new minor God's. Even if they wern't actual minor God's they would still destroy any minor God in a fight. The God's had decided to make the seven the elite task force of the God's, or for short "Task Force -Z." Everyone debated on who should be leader and Zeus may or not have been the only one who wanted Jason to be leader and every other God said Percy but of cource Zeus played the king card and immediatly won. So Jason was leader of the new Task force Z. Effective as soon as the seven got to the throne room._

 _Eventually the seven came and sat down getting ready for buisness. They already knew of the team and they assumed Percy was still sleeping as he was not in chains in the middle of the room._

 _Said person blasted open the doors very dramatically all of a sudden before smiling sheepishly,_

 _" Sorryyyy guys im still getting used to the Godly strength"_

 _Everyone sheathed there weapons and decided to play it cool._

 _"_ **Perseus you are awake? It's only been three weeks? You should still be out? How are you awake?"** _Zeus said._

 _Percy looked surprised, as if the God's shouldve known what had awoken him from his slumber._

 _"Oh. Yea I dunno. im just... up i guess. Some one said get up and that i was in danger so I did."_

 _He said scratching the back of his neck._

 _Zeus nodded in understanding slowly giving Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus and Hermes the signal. Hey you couldnt be to sure. Percy's a fricken giant!_

 _Suddenly Percy was jumped by the four said God's. He thrashed and yelled and the God's found it hard to hold him but eventually had him in chains._

 _"Were lucky he's still weak or i would have lost four sons" Zeus mumbled to himself._

 _"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? LET ME OUT!" Percy screamed loudly. He scanned the room and saw his peers staring at him thrash in his chains._

 _"Guys!" He tried desperatly before they all shook there heads and turned towards Zeus._

 _"_ **Perseus Theseus Jackson. You have been accused of murder. We have evidence upon your crimes and there is no point arguing upon your behalf, Athena has seen evidence and we find you.. Guilty. We hereby banish you to tarturaus for eternity. Ares kindly do the honors."**

 _Zeus said firmly._

 _Ares walked up to Percy currently crying trying to plead to his friends to help him. But they just smirked and turned away pretending to ignore him. It shattered his heart into itty bitty pieces. He turned to his dad sobbing and silently pleaded with him also. Posieodon's eyes flickered to there regular sea green but then went back to a sick gray._

 _" wait a minute" Percy thought._

 _But before he could study any one else Ares kicked him right in the jaw, snapping it immediatly. He punched him in the stomach so hard it created shock waves over and over throughout Olympus. Ares punched him again and again. Percy was screaming so loud Ares would be surprised if the Camp didnt hear him. Ares punched him for the last time but as soon as his fist connected Percy's screams stopped._

 _"finally... he finally let me out."_

 _Percy spoke. Chuckling a low, spine chilling laugh._

 _Everyone watched in awe and fear as Percy ( still chained) glowed and suddenly had a tuxedo on. His eyes changed from Sea green to a blood red. His aura changed to a sea green to deep black. Everyone was fearful for there lives now._

 _"_ **ARES BANISH THE BEAST TO TARTURUS NOW!"** _Zeus screamed in fear and anger._

 _Ares quickly unchained Percy and went to throw him over the edge when suddenly Percy whirled around punched Ares so hard he flew through every piller in the throne room. Percy, laughing his butt off, skipped gleefully to where Ares's lifeless body lay. Percy leaned down before brushing his cheek with his hand. Then he brutally striked his jaw, and again, and again, again and again he punched Ares until you couldnt see skin anymore. The God's all suddenly jumped up and charged Percy one at a time. Percy chuckled and skipped into the middle before taking riptide out which had also changed. Gone was its former glow. It was now a deep icy blue with a dark black golden handle._

 _Percy chuckled again and spoke up, " Silly God's you only fuel my need to see you on my sword. come. Fight me and meet death himself."_

 _Percy lunged into action so fast i cant even put it into this as a description. All I can say is he was everywhere at the same time._

 _Suddenly there was a battle cry and Annabeth didn't make it two steps without her dagger being thrown away and nearly being stabbed in the neck with Riptide._

 _Key word: Nearly._

 _Percy had stopped immediatly right before he drove his sword through her neck. He seemed to be having a mental debate with himself._

 _" Thats not wise boss" He finally said to no one in general"_

 _He frowned, and backed up away from annabeth._

 _"but come onnn boss not even a little?" He asked himself._

 _"Okay but how about them?" He said pointing at the God's._

 _Suddenly he grinned evily. " Well thats the best thing Ive heard all day." He said before walking towards the God's with riptide dragging on the floor creating sparks._

 _Not even three steps in and a dagger sunk into his back and portruded out his chest. Percy only looked annoyed._

 _" Son of a bi-" Was all he got out before Annabeth spartan kicked him into the hole that led to Tartarus._

 _Everyone congratulated her and went to the hole, only to see him hanging on by a tiny piece of rock that he amazingly had snagged._

 _"Mark my words God's If I get out of here-... When. I get out of here. Im coming for you. all of you. I'll kill you if its the last thing I do. I swear. Goodbye Olympus... for now."_

 _He said before letting go of the rock._

 _Not one person left Olympus that day without the threat lingering somewhere in there hearts and a picture of Percy's deep dark souless glowing red eyes as he fell into Tarturus. They knew he'd be back someday but they just shoved it off and continued there everyday lives._

 _Big Mistake._

 _FLASHBACK END._

Life is cruel. It beats you down and mutates you into something your not. But in this case. Something that Percy needed.

Percy watched as Kronos, Orion and a pack of monsters get closer. He actually felt sorry for them. For what was gonna happen, He would wish upon no one. He never wanted this. He just wanted peace. But the fates wannted mess with him. Okay. fine. they messed with him. I hope they're happy because this effect if ireversable.

"I just wanted to be safe and have someone who cares about me" Percy thought to himself.

 **" Dont worry. I'll keep you safe. Rest boss. I'll take care of this. You dont deserve this. Rest boss. Rest."**

The voice said before leaving his mind.

Percy felt his eyes closing as he accepted the help. He felt his mind being taken over, but it was ok because he would have a true friend finally.

"Sorry... Kronos"

Percy said before he shut his eyes completely.

Kronos and his monsters stared wierdly at Percy's body. They had finally found the boy. But he was just sitting there sleeping? No. something seemed fishy about it in Kronos's mind. But he couldnt sence what. It was...powerful. Very powerful.

Suddenly Percy's head snapped up. But he wasnt the same. He had a tuxedo on and his eyes were a deep bloody red that scared the living hell out of the monsters (PUN totally. intented)

"HIYA!" Percy smirked looking directly into Kronos's eyes.

"The names Frost, wanna play a game?"

 **WOW! okay finished. Honestly guys i think this was an amazing chapter it took me around three days to write but I tried putting loads of detail into it. I like this plot alot so PLEASE REVIEW and give me a chance.**

 **Love you guys, Chaos kid signing out.**


	2. Safe Chapter 2 Tarturus

**Hey peoplee. Second chapter here. No one reviewed so im not sure how this story is. LOOOL. Please review. It helps the story out alot. I appreciate it guys. Okayyy before I get into the story i need a beta like quickly so if if any of you are free and would like to help me write this. That would be amazing. Also guys. tell me how long you guys want the chapters to be. Right now im sticking to a range of 4500 to 6000 words. But if you guys want longer thats what ill do. Okay here you go.**

 **Disclaimor: I do not own Percy Jackson. Those rights belong to Rick Riordan**

 **Narrator POV**

Annabeth thought she was smart. She thought that if she just got rid of him she would be the best. That if, Percy Jackson was gone. She would be the hero of Olympus. But clearly, that wasn't reality.

She saw him everywhere. Literally. He was in her dreams taunting her, he was in the forest when no one was looking, he was in her mirror telling her what he'd do to her if he ever found her.

So natrually Annabeth went to the seven to discuss what they would do about this Percy issue.

They wern't any better then she was.

In fact they were definatly worse. Jason looked tattered and smelly like he hadn't changed or showered for days, Piper looked like she had gotten sick and hadn't slept for a century, Leo just looked drop dead.. well dead. For lack of better words. Frank had changed into a mouse and hadnt' changed since the ceremony, and hazel was the only one other then Annabeth that had not been cursed or something. Something Annabeth feared would happen to them in the future.

The seven, although all the consequences they've been experiencing, were glad that they cast Percy into the depths of Tartarus. Of cource they knew he would'nt go down without a fight but they never expected him to go completely balistic. The way his eyes changed and he had suddenly appeared in a tuxedo... jeez. Can you say Demon? and his aura. Oh God his aura. That was probably the worst thing about him- it. Annabeth, personally, couldn't comprehend what happened. Her hubris wouldn't allow her to think anyone was above her in power. Except of cource the God's. She didn't know what was worse. The fact that she knew deep down he was more powerful then her, or the fact that she was his main target.

Anyways. Ater the incident at Mount Olympus the Seven and the God's tried to keep the Legend of Percy Jackson on the downlow, just until everyone forgot about him. Little did they know, Percy impacted people more then anyone would've thought. Truthfully. The God's feared what would happen once the demigod's figured out what happened to Percy. What they did.

Other from the Percy issue. The God's had decided that it was time for change. Life wasn't some amusement game for them. They realized the error of their ways and they decided for some change. Finally. So the God's had been put in action. They had been working hard with the demigod's building the new camp " _Halfblood Island. "_

It was a beautiful Island with magical powers fused by all the God's and even some of the peaceful titans. It was the most beautiful thing some of these demigod's had ever seen. It had a large pine tree forest ( Guess who added that?) It had a beautiful private beach for the demigod's to use for themselfs. The camp itself was in a beautiful valley right in front of the beautiful mountain that shadowed over head. On the mountain was the Six demigod's Castle/ palace. It was pure Gold with a section for each of the six. Jason got his own wing at the top of the castle that had a view of the ocean with glass surrounding his room. He had a full kitchen and a master bed that was suspended in air. Flat screen T.V and movies and videos games galore. He had a mini fridge and pictures of him and his friends around his room. He had a copy of his sword and spear on his wall.

Annabeth had her room on the top right of the castle that looked right over the beautiful forest. Annabeth often found herself sipping her drink looking at the gorgeous sight. She had pictures of camp and everyone she knew in camp strewn all over her wall. She had her own personal library that she constantly fell asleep in, learning and discovering new books and reading and taking there information only like a daughter of Athena could. She loved her room. After all she had designed it. Like the rest of the castle.

Leo was always in his room. Or as he had everyone call it, " **LMOSA"** Which stood for "Leo's mancave of supreme amazingness." Behind his back everyone just called it "Leo's room" but dont tell him that. It was decked out with robots doing all his cleaning, cooking, building etc. Leo himself was in the small forge built into the room, building and building away. He came out rarely but always managed to be the fun joking one of the six and managed to bring smiles to everyone's faces. Anyways. His room had a multitude of things that Leo had built. His room had a pilot button that made the entire room break off from the rest of the castle and fly on it's own. He had a defence shield around the castle with turrets and lasers. He had probably, single handedly created the world's best defence system.

Frank's room was practically a zoo without animals. It was like when you first walk in, your in a different world. His room had Tall pine trees and short grass with pinecones strewn everywhere. Artemis had helped him with his room. He was usually an animal when he was in his room but he was mostly in the camp teaching demigod's as the camp's Axe instructor. But when he was in his room he was usually a hawk, Overlooking his forest. It was enchanting to him. He felt drawn to it. He had finally felt home.

Piper's room was finally what she wanted. It wasn't pink or fluffy ( much to her mother's dismay) It wasn't all girly. She finally had something that was just... her. She had painted the whole room blue and had hung pictures of her memories with Jason. She had a T.V and a little gym in her room that she used for training. She had a big master bathroom with a giant mirror ( She was a daughter of Aphrodite after all) that she seemed to use alot. She had a balcony that overlooked the camp in all its glory. She usually found herself watching the demigod's train with her boyfriend. He was the best swordsman in the entire world and he frequently taught the younger demigod's his ways and she found it adorable.

Hazel's room was probably the biggest out of the rest. She got the entire underground of the castle. She had her own little castle that went throughout the entire palace. She had an underground swimming pool. She had an arcade and an artificial beach. She had her own kitchen and bathroom. She had a garden outside the mountain almost as big as the house itself! Something Demeter and Persephone had enjoyed helping her with. Hazel loved her new home.

Anyways the God's were now checking up on there children as they went on through their duties. Although they were busy Zeus had changed the Ancient law that restricted them from going and visiting their children. Now. They were with there kids nearly everyday. It made them better people, and better parents

Today, the God's were having a council meeting about a storm that had been brewing. Even though they were better now, they still havn't managed to get over there childish arguements.

Poseidon and Zeus were currently screaming at eachother about the storm. Both denying that they had caused it.

"I didnt do it!"

"You are the only other God who can cause a storm this big other then me! So shut up and obey your king!" Lord Zeus said as he smirked knowing that ticked Poseiodon off.

Poseidon's eyes narrowed and he lunged at Zeus before anyone could stop him. He had Zeus by the throat suspended three feet in the air. Zeus was struggling for air and he regained his sences before creating lightning in his palm trying to shove it into Poseidon's chest.

Although Zeus was the king, Poseidon was way stronger then him. Nearly as strong as Hades or Hestia. He just didn't like to show it to anyone. But Zeus had crossed the line.

"You listen here _Little brother._ The only reason you are king is because the Fates had it so. If not I woulld have killed you a long time ago. You have taunted me and have made a fool of me, you killed-" Poseidon dropped Zeus and a tear fell out of his green eye.

"You killed Percy. You did. I'll never forgive you. Never. Dont talk to me. Don't tell me your my king, because your barely my brother, and your lucky to be alive."

With that Zeus dropped to the floor as Poseidon flashed out.

He got up off the floor in shock. One, because Poseidon finally had retailliated agaisnt him and he hated it. Two, because he realized that he never actually had seen the evidence agaisnt Percy. He couldnt remember who had brought it to his attention, someone he trusted. His most trusted. Zeus flashed out. He had to think.

TIME SKIP FIVE YEARS LATER Joeys POV. Son of Poseidon.

I looked around. It was terribly dark outside. The only light coming from the shining moon that went through the tree leaves, Shining down on my campsite. The wind brushed through the bushes, effectivly scaring the living Hades out of me... and apparently my fire to.

"Always me, always always always me. " I groaned as I got up onto my feet.

Whoops! forgot the intro that everyone seems to needs to know. Hi. The names Joey. Im 12 years old. I have dark black hair, sea green eyes and im pretty muscular.

You must be wondering why Im even brought up in this thingy. Well i have no idea either, Im just a kid whos been on the run for a week or two now, hard to keep track whille demon dogs are chasing you. Yea I said demon dogs. They are basically bloodthirsty 6 foot tall demon wolves who just apparently dont stop coming for you until they get you.

Speaking of the devil's pets, one of them jumped out of the bushes and snarled at me. I quickly whipped the pen my mom gave me out, I know. Crazy but it turns into a monster killing sword that protects me so.. sounds good to me. ( **A;N: Ill explain the Riptide thing later in the story)**

The sword was beautiful. It glowed an icy ocean blue on the blade itself. Like it was infused with the poweer of the ocean. The handle was a golden black giving of a powerful gleam.

The monsters stepped back at the sight of the blade, like it truly terrified them to there bones. The dog in front walked a few steps forward and his deep red eyes found mine and stared directly into my sea green ones, like he was examining me or something. I felt small in the beasts eyes before realizing that i had little time before I would die, So gripping my sword I went to run but the beast foresaw this and immediatly charged. On instinct I swung my sword in a defencive stance, shutting my eyes as golden powder exploded from the monster. Of pure reflex I started to sprint as the other dogs sniffed at the dust of there old leader, I dont know where I was going but I knew i had to get away. I felt called to travel to the ocean and I somehow knew where it was. I took a sharp left and continued sprinting towards the ocean.

"Just a little further" I thought to myself, running as fast as my legs would take me. That had practically been my moddo all my life. It was always just a little further. When my dad left me, when i was being bullied, when my grandma died and even now I kept telling myself just a little further because I didn't want to comprehend what would happen to me if I stopped. If i stopped fighting, or running or just trying to find my way through life. I couldnt comprehend it. I just.. couldnt.

Suddenly I broke into the clearing and Immediatly saw the most beautiful sight i've ever seen in my entire life.

There was huge shining Golden walls and a mountain in the distance with a beautiful castle on top. There were seven pillars and each one had a gold statue on it each with different people.

The first one on the left looked like a mad scientist. He had spiked hair and he had his palms up like he was summoning something, and real fire sprouted from his hands! he looked like he was laughing and having the greatest time of his life.

The second one on the right of the castle's walls was a beautiful girl with long braided hair. She seemed to be looking into her dagger as if trying to find something, she had a gorgeous smile on and seemed the happiest she had ever been.

The third on the far left was another guy. He had bulging muscles and had a stern yet happy bubbly face on. He looked like he would tear you to shreds but then apoligize profusely and put you back together. He looked like a kind millitary sergent. ... if thats even a thing.

the fourth on the far left was a pretty shy girl it looked like. She had her palm outstretched and had some sort of magic coming from it . She had her sword in the other hand and looked pretty damn devious to me. She looked tough but sensitive, hardcore but kind and sweet.

The fifth one was another girl. She was closer to the middle of the walls and she had blonde princess curly hair, and a tan like she was from california. She had a dagger in one hand and the other behind her head like she was chilling or something. She looked hot but scary at the same time.

The sixth one looked like the leader. He just carried the leaderish role. He was levitating in midair with his golden sword behind his head and his other hand pointing to the clowds with lightning coming down hitting his palm to make it look like he was holding the lightning. He looked like a God.

That is... until I saw the last one in the middle.

He was deathly scary but had a kind gleam to him. He looked to as though he could kill anyone without breaking a sweat. He looked kind and happy though. He had a glowing sword that resembled mine and he was with black pegasus that he was leaning on. He had the head of someone with glowing gold eyes in his hands and he just held it, as if he owned it or something. He had sea green eyes like my own and the same hair, the only real difference was i could sence his power and this was a statue.

Suddenly the dog's broke through the clearing and I snapped from my shock and started to run again. I saw the castle turrets load and turn towards the dog's before taking aim and getting ready to fire. I knew i might have been shot but i was to scared to even think at the moment.

" _HALFBLOOD HALFBLOOD HALFBLOOD"_

The turrets let loose a signal saying that over and over. They shut down and powered off. I realized what the dogs were doing they were staying behind me so they wouldn't get shot! I needed to get inside of the castle and figure out whats going on.

Suddenly i was knocked to the floor by a massive wind burst that went across the valley. An eagle call was heard and I saw..some sort of...mutated eagle fly overhead and its silluhuette covered the moon as it stared down at us.

At what seemed like hours but was only seconds the dog's charged me, but to my surprise they ran directly passed me and into the turrets. They started chewing on the turrets and breaking them into little pieces. The hawk, eagle thingy flew down and blasted them all off with his powerful wings before turning into the light. I finally got a good look at the thing... it was a griffon! The griffon was doing his best to fight agaisnt the enemy dogs but he wasnt doing well. He got clawed on the side and bit on his leg. He suddenly and terrifyingly turned into a man. It was the millitary guy on the wall! He was right there! where the griffon was! Okay this day just officially became messed up.

The man destroyed all of the dogs except a few when another man flew ( very fast i might add) into the clearing and put both of his hands in the air and wrenched them down. Seconds after a bolt of lightning came and disintagrated all the leftover dog's leaving them in piles of golden dust.

"Okay what is going on?! Your an animal and you can fly and shoot lightning?! Im dreaming" I quickly rambled.

"Kid kid calm down. Everythings gonna be fine. I promise" The blonde said floating over to me and patting my shoulder.

" No! tell me what's happening please!" I demanded.

" Okay well. Greek mythology? All those museums with the God's and Zeus and all that. Well there real. Those God's come down to earth sometimes and get frisky with humans sometimes impregnating them with what we call... halfbloods. Or demigod's if you would. Thats what we are. Well.. were modified versions. We-" He gestured to the statues on the great golden wall, " are the task force Z. We do special missions for the God's and we take care of demigod's like you. Tell me kid? Who's your parent that's been with you all your life?" He asked.

" My mother. My dad left when i was five. " I said looking down at the grass.

Before he could responde the rest of the people from the statues came and they all directly looked at me before the spiky hair kid spoke up, " New demi?"

The blonde nodded and started to explain what had happened to the turrets. It seemed to me like the spiky haired kid was the engineer.

After all the explaining the millitary guy walked over from the piles of dust and spoke.

" They didn't even go for the kid? They just attacked the turrets" He said in confusion. The blonde girl with gray eyes looked like she was thinking before her eyes went wide and she screamed " DUCK!."

Two milliseconds after everyone had ducked an arrow had made its way to where everyones head used to be except mine. The middle one that would've penetrated the blonde's throat had a note attached to it. The leader went and ripped it off the arrow before unfolding it. It read

" _FRIENDS! So nice to nearly kill you again. I see you got lucky enough to find my brother. Next time won't be so easy to escape Percy. After all, you cant run forever... II will come for you guys, and I will finish what I started. Till then! TA TA! -Frost."_

We saw someone jump from the hill tops into a portal that shined like space. Gray eyes had started to ramble about what just happened, "Guys he's back oh my God hes back hes gonna kill us. Maybe he knows this Frost. Maybe he sent him. Percy is back guys. Percy used the Hellhounds to follow him to camp and destroy the defences. "

I backed up realizing something,

"Wait a minute! theres seven statues? Wheres that one?" I said pointing at the one with the black horse.

They all seemed to shake in fear before the middle blonde boy spoke up and said

That's Percy Jackson.

 **Line break.**

 **Flashback.** **Time: 5 years ago from current time. Percy was sentenced to eternity in tarturus.**

Percy blinked his eyes profusely until they returned to there normal sea green. He looked at Riptide and saw ichor all over it. It had a few strings of instestine on it, to which Percy gagged at. He sighed and wiped riptide on the floor and started to brush himself off, turning around Percy gasped and backed up a little.

Kronos and Orions heads were on stakes upside down and on the floor beneath them it read in blood "Turn that frown upside down!"

Percy was horrified at what he had done, granted it wasnt him. But he had allowed this to happen. He had allowed this thing to come out and ... torture these living creatures. Percy couldn't bear the fact that he had done this. He raised his sword in an upward motion, getting ready to thrust it down into his chest he was abrubtly interupted.

 **(A;N:** __ _Italics= Frost_ Normal= Percy)

 _"You know boss, I do have a name"_

 _"_ Who's there?! Who are you?! show yourself!" Percy quickly interagated.

He leveled his sword before closing his eyes relying on his other four sences. Listening, Percy heard a gust of wind shoot to the left of him with major speed, but he wasn't hero of olympus for nothing. He quickly swept his foot out in an arc and caught the intruder in the chest sending him sprawling to the floor.

 _"Ouch."_ The voice had said. Percy opened his eyes and saw the most interesting thing he had ever seen in his life of living, and he saw grover and a bush kiss.

The person had the same features has him except one odd, scary thing. His eyes.

He had deep orangish redish blood eyes that seemed to bore into his soul. He was looking straight at Percy as if getting ready to defy him but then thought better of it. He looked down and smirked. Getting up the guy brushed himself off and took his sword out. Percy gasped. It was riptide! Except...different. It had the evil black powerful aura around it and it had a black and golden handle with a bluish blade.

Percy was beggining to get worried. His aura was flaring and he was looking pretty Pshyco. The guy looked into Percy's eyes with his shining with myrth.

 _"Let's spar"_ He spoke before charging Percy.

Percy jumped back as far as he could right as where he stood was an arc of pure power that would have cleaved him in two. But the man wasn't done yet he bursted forward with speed Percy hadnt seen in a long time and dragged his sword on the floor before slashing in an upward arc which again Percy side stepped to and ploughed his elbow into the man's chest. Percy number two took the blow and used Percy's shock to smirk and drive his fist into Percy's stomach, leaving Percy on his knees. Percy number two then spun threehundred and sixty degrees and round housed Percy right in the face sending Percy sprawling down the hill.

" _Use your power Percy! You are more powerful then me! Use it! You have to want to hurt your enemy to win! you have to want to win! Do you want to win Percy Jackson? Do you want to win!?"_ Percy number two yelled walking down the hill kicking Percy in the stomach.

Percy got up and stumbled around

"What are you talking about? Im not powerful. Who are you anyway?

" _My name is Frost. You will understand soon enough._ FOCUS"

Frost sprinted to Percy, his sword hanging from his side before smashing his fist into Percy's stomach and bringing his knee up into Percy's mouth then he brought his fist down onto his nose, effectivly slamming Percy into the floor.

Percy groaned but got up. His mouth was bleeding and his nose was snapped Ichor was sprayed all over his face. He was glowering at Frost and his aura was flickering between sea green and deep ocean blue.

Frost if he was being honest. He had to say that he was scared. He wasn't sure if he would make it out of here alive but he was doing it for Percy's own good. He just hoped Percy would see it that way.

" _How did it feel when Annabeth betrayed you? How did it feel when your friends all turned there backs on you? HOW DID IT FEEL WHEN YOUR FATHER DISOWNED YOU IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!? How did it feel when everything you loved came crashing down? HUH? WHAT PERCY? HOW DID IT FEEL?"_

Frost screamed at Percy, each sentence he spoke he punched Percy in the face throwing him around.

Frost backed up and went to throw his last punch, he swung his fist in a deadly right hook but suddenly, with lightining fast speed Percy snapped up and caught Frost's fist. Frost was shocked. Never had anyone ever beaten him in a fight, he knew Percy would but it still shocked him to see.

Percy twirled his arm around eficcently breaking Frost's wrist before throwing him into the side of the mountain. Percy couldn't think. Rage was overtaking him. He walked up to Frost and he threw a weak uppercut to which Percy grabbed his arm and snapped it before sending a spartan kick straight into Frost's nose. Percy heard the sounds of Frost's face crunching under his boot. He stepped off and spun his left leg around knocking Frost into the mountain even further.

Frost somehow got up with some trouble and staggered aroun " _You'll never be- be good enough *cough* You' ll never be enough for them. *cough* never"_ He spoke to which he immediatly regretted.

Percy had started to glow and his eyes went completley white before a tiny shining object appeared in his palms. He started to scream before everything went up in a bright light and an explosion could be heard that went all throughout the world. Frost flew back and hit practically every rock in Tarturus.

Percy walked up to Frost who was a bloody mess but was already healing himself.

"Your wrong. I may not be good enough for Annabeth, or Jason or Piper or any of them. But im sure as hell good enough for myself, and thats all I care about. "

Percy spoke, leaning into Frost's ear before getting up to walk away.

" _Wait. Im the voice, thats been in your mind the past few days. I was the one who awoke you when they were gonna kill you, I was the one who protected you agaisnt Ares. I was the one who protected you agaisnt Kronos. Please. We need eachother. If you leave me here you will die I can promise you that. I needed to show you, that you are powerful and good. You are amazing."_

Percy looked at Frost. Suddenly taking interest in the fact that they were both really good fighters. He knew this was his one chace to have a family. To have an actual friend that wouldnt betray or leave him. He longed for it so bad. Percy turned around, and walked over to Frost helping him up.

"Just promise to never leave or betray me"

" _I, Frost Jackson hereby give my soul to Percy Jackson. His wish is my command and I shall never betray him or leave like those scandolous God's. I swear this on the Styx"_ Frost said knowing the God's were listening.

The God's could'nt see anymore because of the power that was thrown around during the time period. After the final last saying from the mystery man that Percy fought, the sound cut out to, and it was like something was blocking them from checking up on Percy. Or someone.

(back to percy)

Percy helped Frost up and thanked him before Frost returned into Percy's body.

" _Let's get out of here"_

Percy's eyes flashed orange before sprinting away from the bloody area.

TIME SKIP A YEAR AND A HALF

Percy was currently training in his little camp he had formed. Over the year he had built himself a little house. He would have created it with his powers but he was weak then. Now he had all his powers and Godly strength intact. Percy had no clue why he was so weak in the beggining of his Godhood. Maybe it was because he had very powerful offices. He didn't really know, but he was glad that he had them. He was in Tarturus after all.

Right now he was training vigorously listening to Frost instruct him on using his powers. Apparetnly Frost was a master with all powers and since Percy had alot of powers. They had some work to do.

" _You_ _can do it Percy. Focus on the water. Be the water. Flow as the water flows! come on Percy!"_

 _"_ UGH! I cant! Frost i just cant" Percy said in defeat quickly losing his confidence and dropping the water.

Percy's task was to pick the water up and sharpen it into a blade. Then throwing it he had to teleport into some sort of water form that Frost kept talking about, but he just couldnt get it.

Frost sighed and walked towards Percy. He kept staring at him before laughing gleefully and clapping his hands. When he calmed down he asked Percy to stand up straight and lift the water.

" _See Percy.. You are the Son of Poseidon! The greek God of water. Water. Thats a huge power Percy. The God's may act like demigod's are week, but look what youve done over the past years. Deafeated enemies the God's couldn't defeat on there own. A mere demigod. But Percy you are half God just like you are half human. You can feel and have many emotians the God's do not. Granted some God's are good but most are not. They are evil. What im saying is Percy is that you need to come to acceptance on what they've done. You need to forget about that family and move on. They dont want you anymore. See. Your water is apart of you. Fifty percent to be exact. That means if your sad, it's sad, If your mad, its mad. It comes in a package Percy. You...you need to let go. "_

Frost preached before walking away into the house to fetch himself some food and leave Percy to think to himself.

Percy sat on a rock in defeat. How could he forget about them? They were his family for 16 years for Hades sake! He knew deep down though that something fishy had been up. But he could'nt get past seeing them mercilessly betray him without a second thought. He thought that he was cared for, he thought that he could hold a family. But he guessed wrong. The only Family he had was Frost now. That's all he ever needed. He knew Frost was right.. he had to let go of the past. It was the past after all, it wasn't coming back. He needed to move on.

Percy stood up and took in a deep breath and exhaled. He raised his hands and lifted the water. Percy twisted the water into a blade and hardened it. He closed his eyes and inhaled, throwing the sword, Percy sprinted and jumped off a rock, concentrating he felt for the water in the sword, he felt it as an extention of himself, he felt himself being pulled into the sword before he suddenly snapped his eyes open and gasped loudly.

Percy felt great! he moved quickly through the air in his water form. He laughed loudly as he split into two water soilders and started to attack the dummy simultanously. It was amazing! Percy could'nt beileve it! He had actually done it! He finally had mastered water. He felt pride surge through his veins as he changed back into his regular state. He felt a strange feeling come upon him as he started to rise the water and himself. The water turned into a circle and split into two halves. The water on the right turned a very dark murky blue, as if you were way out at sea in a storm. The water on the left however turned a bright nearly crystal white turqoise and they smashed together. Percy started to feel unimaginable power surge through his veins as he consumed the Ying and Yang symbol. Knowledge and power rushed to his brain and he suddenly opened his eyes and fell to the ground with a loud " _thud!"_

Frost came running outside worried because he had watched the whole thing and he had swore to protect Percy no matter what. But before he could grab Percy he stood up and laughed! He laughed and laughed for joy! He hugged Frost who shoved him off and told him to tell him what was going on. So Percy explained.

"I dont know how but when I let go I mastered my water powers! apparently that was the key to figuring out how to use my powers! When I mastered water though, a Ying Yang sign appeared and went into my chest. I felt Immediate power when it did. Like it granted me powers or something? What does that mean? "

Frost stared at Percy in confusion before mumbling "no way" and grabbing his knife. He quickly but surely slit Percy's forearm open. Percy gasped as silver blood slipped out of his skin. He looked at Frost in fear and confusion.

 _"Percy the fates have been very kind and granted you another office. They must have felt bad or something or they forgot to give that exact office to you but you have it now and your very powerful. Ying and Yang stands for evil and good. Always outweighing one another but never truly winning creating the office Balance. Since Ying and Yang in China stands for balance-"_

 _"_ Okay okay get to the point here" Percy said his ADHD kicking in.

" _What im saying is, All hail Perseus Jackson, God of Creation, Time, Elements and Space. Demigod son of Poseidon God of Water..."_

Frost paused and kneeled on one knee before staring him in the eye.

" _Primordial of Balance."_

 _ **Meanwhile on Olympus two hours before Percy Masters his powers.**_

Annabeth and the rest of the six were lined up on olympus waiting for Zeus and the rest of the Olympians. They had been here for around thirty minutes, Zeus had called an emergency meeting and Annabeth had a feeling there was bad news.

The olympians finally appeared and Annabeth scanned them for Zeus but couldnt find him anywhere. She glanced at her mother very quickly who seemed more nervous then anything. Annabeth wondered what all the fuss was about. She immediatly thought about Percy but shoved it out of her mind, not wanting to get nightmares in the middle of the throne room.

Zeus flashed in. Let me tell you he looked, p-i-s-s-y.

 **"GOD'S and children! I have evidence that someone is controlling us right now. In this very room at this very moment. I have reason to beileve that Percy Jackson was wrongly accused and sent to Tarturus. Apollo, Hermes, Ares, Dionysus and Hephaestus stand please!"**

Zeus exposed there aura's and saw that none of them were gray. He sighed in dissapointment before telling them to be seated. This was only raising his suspicion.

 **"Aphrodite, Artemis Athena stand up please."**

He sighed already knowing who did it. He couldn't beileve she had done this. Controlling her own father. How could she?

" **Now before I continue is there any thing you would like to tell me? Any of you?"** He said looking directly at Athena.

In that split second everything went wrong. Athena was shaking under her father's gaze and he made a millisecond choice...

 **"ARTEMIS! You have been found guilty of commiting crimes agaisnt the hero of Olympus. You have betrayed not only an innocent, but your family also. You are sentenced to nine thousand years without you powers. Those powers will be transfered into Athena until your return. This is final."**

Artemis started to tear up and Apollo jumped off his throne and begged Zeus not to do this but it was no use. Zeus didn't budge as he wrongfully betrayed his daughter. He knew he favored Athena and he did this for her.

Suddenly a loud " _BOOM"_ was heard and a giant hole had smashed into the roof of the throne room. Someone had landed in the middle of the throne room.

" _Apollo get up. You know just as well as I do that your sister didn't do this. But dont worry! HAHA! were going to play a game!"_

Apollo gasped and whispered a faint "Percy" and nodded thankfully before going to sit.

The God's all stared at the new Percy in the tuxedo examining them all. He suddenly broke out into a grin and spoke,

" _Look morons. I have to leave soon, he's about to unlock a new power. So ill make this quick. Please get into a circle. Nice and easy. Chop chop, criss cross apple sauce."_ Frost said smiling.

When none of the olympians obeyed and just gaped at him he snarled and flashed them to the middle forcing them to sit still.

" _I said sit!"_

Frost was walking around the circle before hovering his hand over Hera's head.

" _Duck"_

He went over to Hermes

" _Duck"_

and then Demeter

" _Duck"_

and then to Zeus. To which he pulled his hair a little bit.

" _Mentally disabled duck"_

and then he made his way to Artemis and his gaze softened and he kissed her wrist.

" _Beautiful Godess"_

He moved on to Athena after laughing at Artemis's blush

" _Traitor"_

He snarled before grabbing her hair and throwing her through the doors of the throne room.

Zeus immediatly got up and went to hit Frost.

okay. Yea that didnt work out well for him.

Frost had turned around and caught his fist, breaking all his fingers and then punching Zeus back into his throne knocking him out immediatly. Frost walked over to Athena before staring straight into her eyes, going through all her secrets and thoughts.

Frost suddenly gasped before whispering a faint name and flashing away back to Percy.

All that could be heard throughout the throne room was the moans and groans of Athena and Zeus and the faint whisper of what Frost had said leaving everyone in confusion.

" _Zoe and bianca."_

 **Hey guys! So this is the second chapter. I hopw you guys liked it. Im throwing in Zoe and Bianca because I love there characters and there pairings with Percy. Also another thing. If i do add Chaos in later in the story please no flames. Chaos in this story will be an OC he's gonna have different powers from the greek version. Thats if i add him.**

 **Anyways. tell me what you think and review who Percy should get with and if ou want more chapters review so i knoow. Love you guys. babye.**

 **t**


	3. Safe Chapter 3 Onyx

**Heyyy guys! So ammazing news! I got 7 reviews and 17 followers and 15 favorites! Im mind blown! When I first saw it i couldnt beileve it! I was shocked! You guys all love this story so i have to continue it! Haha.**

 **Time travels faster in Tarturus. Just saying**

 **SOOOOOOOOOOO.**

 **Arksin:** I think that your story is going great, and it saddens me that you are going to end it because you have a lack of reviews. Reviews are great and all, but there also those who favorite and follow this story and maybe even you. Like I said before, this story is great and I think you should continue it. Please continue to write not only for the readers, but also for yourself. Please continue.

 **Dont worry buddy im continuing it! Start to finish!**

 **Thedarksideawakes:** Interesting story, I like the idea of a banished op Percy. Is Frost another godly aspect of Percy or is he a side effect of banishment to Tartarus? Please continue!

By the way how does Athena have the power to control other gods?

 **Im glad that you like my story! Thanks for the feedback. Oh ya. See what i was trying to capture is that Frost was always there. Always behind the scenes of good Percy. So when he was betrayed what im gonna make happen further in the story is, however strong his loyalty bond is, is how powerful he is. So since hes only loyal to Frost and Frost is him, just in another aspect. Well try and guess how powerful he is. :).**

 **TheFuFu:** well i think it's a good start you have and it got potential to be an awesome story i personally can't wait too read more of it.

 **Wow! Thank you so much! hope to hear from you again.**

 **Infernonightblaze:** Hi! I just read your story and I really hope you don't discontinue it

 **Dont worry buddy! I wont!**

 **01:** More of this story please?

 **Wachu think your reading pal? haha**

 **TheMasterTrident13:** It's a brilliant story and don't be disheartened by a lack of reviews. A year ago there would be plenty more reviews but sadly the PJO community seems to be dying as of recently.

But really, it's a great story so far and it would be a shame if you discontinued it

 **Wow! Still shocked! But yes I know. A year ago more people reviewed for my bad stories and i make a good one and very little reviewed. Its very sad how small the community is now. But thanks for your feedback!**

 **pontus first god of the sea:** Yo fam, I'm in love with psycho Percy stories so please for the love of the gods and a psychotic Percy aspect update and continue I will always read might not review I'm always really busy but know I would marry you if I could because I live for psycho Percy aspects

 **ME TO! I always enjoyed a good phsycotic Percy jackson story. Yusssss. HAHA I would say yes! Except no one loves me. HA. But thank you so much for the nice review!**

 **Okay! now on to the story!**

 **Disclaimor: I nor anyone on earth, own Percy jackson. Except for rick riordan.**

 **Rick Riordan. The main MVP right there.**

 _3 YEARS BEFORE JOEY. 2 years since Percy was banished to Tarturus._

The God's were flipping out. Okay. I'm sorry, that was a lie. They were absolutley in utter chaos. They had been watching Perseus Jackson squirm his way through hell.

Now I know what you might be saying. " _Why is Percy Jackson down in hell? and why are the God's freaking out?"_

Well. I already explained why Percy is in hell. but I don't think Ive reviewed on why the God's were losing there dignities.

Well everyone just finally figured out why Percy Jackson was so wrongfully sent to Tarturus.

Or better yet... who sent him there.

Athena. Goddess of Wisdom and battle strategies. She had somehow gotten control of the other God's and used them in her master plan to destroy Percy and get control of the world. This is what the God's were trying to figure out. After Poseidon and Hades finally got Zeus out of the rubble Frost, Percy or whoever he was, left him in, they managed to all sit in a circle in the throne room, with Hestia interogating them all.

( **A'N: This is a discussion so bear with me. Hestia is bold font and everyone else is normal)**

 **"We have just recieved recent news that someone in this room has betrayed Olympus."**

 **"** This is ridicoulous! I am king! I will reign over you!" Zeus spoke getting up.

 **"YOU INSOLENT BRAT! Sit! before I scorch you into eternal pain and send you to our father and let him have his way with you like we all know you deserve. It is time this family became a family. Not a dictatorship. I will assume queen because it is clear that none of you can rule properly without fighting about something childish, or getting us in a war for over 300 years!"**

Everyone in the room was absolutely stunned at there older sister's reaction. She had always been the calm one who stood by and watched life go on. Clearly she was done watching.

Hestia huffed and continued talking..

" **Now that, that is resolved, we can move onto more important issues. So as you all heard. Athena here has been acussed of being a traitor. What did she do? We don't know yet. But what we do know is that Athena has pissed off... Something inside of Percy"**

"No Hestia that's the result of his family betraying him and sentencing him to tarturus"

Athena spoke, grinning ear to ear.

Hestia frowned before a look of confusion brushed over her face and she looked at Athena. Her iris's staring straight into Athena's soul. Athena started to shake and convulse on the floor. She started to foam at the mouth and roll all over the floor.

"MY DAUGHTER!" Zeus scarmbled towards Athena before being thrown back by a demonic looking Hestia.

" **Stay back child! Or I will banish you into oblivion"**

Hestia looked pretty messed up. She had three voices and her eyes were completley orange with sparks of pure power coming off of her, she was floating three feet off the ground and had one hand extended towards Athena's writhing body and one extended towards Zeus, threatening to do the same.

When Hestia looked away Zeus immediatly got up from the floor and smashed his lightning bolt into her back making her fall to the floor. Hestia laughed and got up immediatly assuming her true form and obliterating Zeus like he was nothing. That was it. That was the end of Zeus. She had made him look like a toy compared to her. The reason Hestia is so strong apart from being the eldest is because when her family or home is in danger she assumes full power immediatly, even if her domains are barely existant. Now that Zeus was gone she felt like her family domain was being turned on. She felt unstopable.

Hestia turned to Athena who was in the process of getting up when suddenly got a massive upper cut from Poseidon, throwing her through the roof of Olympus down to the mortal world.

The God's flashed down to where Athena lay. Her form was flickering and Hestia quickly put her hand on Athena's chest. Her hand fazed through her body and Hestia seemed to grab something before her eyes widened and she jumped back.

Suddenly a black form sprout from Athena and shaped itself into a body.

It tilted it's head before speaking.

"Children! So nice to see you. I cant say the same for rest of the world though. It's kinda dull. You guys have infinite power and you make... Mc. donalds. I dont know. Whatever. What im here for is to warn you. My name is Lord Onyx. I am father of the primordials and king of the eight planets. I purposely made pluto not a planet just to piss Hades off. Oh goodness that was hillarious. Anyyyways. What im here for is your symbols of power. Sooo yea."

Then he lunged.

Percy's POV.

" _Faster"_ Frost said sternly.

"Im trying man im trying."

I said clenching my jaw, pushing myself to go faster.

Frost was currently observing me sprinting forward trying to catch the speeding arrow. He had enhanced my speed with his powers so I could train harder and faster. It had been two years here. I had mastered every gift and power that I was granted. Don't judge me yet. In Tarturus all there is to do around here is train and not die. I swear when I get out of here Im gonna get a drink of coke and sit and relax.

Anyways things have changed around here. My camp was now looking like a modern castle. It was deep black and a bloody red that was huge! It was probably all the God's palaces into one. I couldnt deny I lived in luxory but I had always made sure to live in labor to so when I got back to earth I could finally relax.

me and Frost had grown close. We were practically brothers but Frost knew who was more powerful and he respected me because of it. Frost was the God of powers but I was techinically Frost. So whenever I got really angry I could tap into his powers, that meant I was very powerful.

Living in Tarturus did suck, but it had it's perks. I could be as loud and obnoxious as i wanted and i could do whatever I wanted, with no restrictions ever. Part of these perks was annoying the living Hades out of the Primordial Tarturus. He hated whenever I would blow up large mountains just to make a mess for him to clean. See, Tarturus was kinda a neat freak. He liked his demon hell spawning pit to be nice and tidy.

Anyways there was also bad things about living here in hell. Like the glass shard sand beaches, there was the air. I hadnt taken a fresh breath of real human oxygen since... well two years ago. I had artificial oxygen makers that drained the toxic air from inside my castle and filled it with fake air but it just wasn't the same. I missed my home and I was gonna return wether those God's liked it or not. I immediatly shoved the thought out from my mind, Frost had told me Athena was controlling them. But I couldn't help but feel angry towards them because it wsas there faces who threw me into hell. I didnt really know what to do.

" _Swing harder Percy! You want to go through your enemy, not just bump him in the side. If you continue through on your swing, it will maximize the power thrown into it."_

I grunted as I did what he instructed me to do and Riptide suddenly did what i was waiting for it to do. It had finally channelled my power and created slashes in the air. They were sea green with gold and black flecks in them. Whenever I swung a tinsy bit Riptide would created slashes of pure power like Frost had done, in the air that stayed for about four or five seconds before dissipatating.

I finally sighed and sat down on the marble i made for my training room.

" _Percy. You know what im training you to do right? "_

I shook my head, staring at the floor in confusion.

" _I am training you to be ready for when your powers- ... Our. Powers combine and you become the Lord you are supposed to be. You will need not only protect the God's and halfbloods, but you will need to protect this Universe from what is coming. I must leave Tarturus now to protect the ones you care for. I need you to find your way out of Tarturus and make it to the surface. Only then will you truly finish the process in completing your destiny."_

I looked up at him, nervous.

"Your leaving? I thought you said you would never leave?" I said, tearing up.

" _Percy its for the best. I must go and protect earth from this new threat. Please understand."_

"Okay." I spoke. "Ill try. Ill find you again Frost and I will reunite with you. Farewell, my friend. "

And with that Frost rose and a boom could be heard as he sped towards the surface. I felt apart of me leave my body as I walked to my room to start packing.

It was time to leave Tarturus.

 _2 HOURS BEFORE JOEY_

Back on Olympus, everything was definatley not ok. The dark figure now named "Onyx' had taken his time on taking all the Olympians down. They were literally nothing in compare to his power. He was the father of all. He was all powerful, The God's stood no chance.

...and so in the end all the God's were found at there knees with there spheres of power and there weapon in front of them. The big three were in the front kneeling at the supreme power of Lord Onyx. The only one left standing was Hestia.

Hestia was holding her own... _barely._ Onyx had managed to clip her arm and cut a small gash from her stomach to her armpit. Ichor was staining her shirt and her armor was becoming heavy. Everyone knew she wouldnt last long.

Hestia bit her lip anxiously as she backed away from another swipe. She threw a lazy jab at him and he parried and spartan kicked her through the doors of the throne room. Smoke covered the place where she landed and you could hear the groaning of Hestia as she made her final stand. She walked from the smoke and you could see she was badly injured. She was limping and one of her eyes were bruised shut, she was dragging her sword on the floor and you could hear her breathing very deep.

Suddenly a smash could be heard and a maniac laughing was seen in the dust.

" _Im just a kid who's eight!"_

 _"each day i contemplate"_

 _"how i will casterate"_

" _Lord Onyxxx"_

The figure stood up and started to walk out of the dust. It started to deeply chuckle before continuing it's sick song.

" _Each day its something new"_

 _"Swear on the styx Ill kill you"_

 _"probably laugh too"_

 _"Im Froossssst"_

 _"Froooosssssstt"_

 _"Frooooooooossstt thats me!"_

As he finished he whipped out Riptide and snatched Hestia back from Onyx. He put her at a safe distance behind him and turned towards Onyx.

" _Why dont you pick on someone your own size"_

And with that Frost lunged at him nearly chopping his head off with the first swing. Onyx was surprised at this. He hadnt seen a double aspect in a million years. But he still grinned and joined the fight. He slashed and hacked and fought until they were both breathing really hard. Frost eventually fell on one leg and cursed. He swiped his foot out and tripped Onyx. Quickly grabbing all the Olympians he teleported them to camp half blood hoping they would be safe for a little bit. He quickly sent a little prayer to Percy, telling him to hurry up.

( **A:N Tell me if you want to here about Percy's time in Tarturus. and ill do it next chapter")**

Frost heard a battle cry and saw the six from the prophecy running towards him in anger. He quickly rolled his eyes and quickly sidestepped Annabeth's dagger before smashing his elbow into her stomach. He knew Percy loved her but that didnt mean he had to.

Jason ran at him full force and Frost rolled away and kicked jason's legs from underneath him befroe karate chopping his stomach, smashing him into the floor. He spartan kicked Frank's wolf form and dodged Leo's fire. He jumped of off a large boulder Hazel had sent his way before smashing into the floor, sending a gust of power around to everyone knocking them off there feet.

" **ENOUGH!"**

Annabeth got up and spoke.

"You shot at us and sent us this" Holding up a note. "Why should'nt we Attack. "

" _This was not me. I have been in Tarturus with Percy the whole time. Lord Onyx has been sending illusions to trick you. I swear on the STYX. "_

The campers seemed to accept it and they all rushed forward and rushed the God's to the infirmary and Frost stored there weapons in a safe near the bank of the river in the forest. By which he had already a tent and a camp site.

" _We have buisness to get down to. where is the boy? The son of Poseidon. Where is he?"_

The demigod's all started to look for Joey and started getting scared.

Annabeth personally started to cry and realize what had happened. They had been played.

"That guy came disguised as you to send a warning to camp that he was gonna attack. That nothing would stop him. So, natrually we sent him to Olympus as leverage just in case you truly did attack but thats exactly where he wanted him-"

" _Right where he and the God's were. Making it perfect for him to kill both._

Frost finished. Annabeth nodded confirming his suspicions.

Frost choked. You might be asking what was so amazing about that one demigod that was so special. Onyx said there was a demigod with raven black hair and green eyes that would eventually destroy him. But Frost had assumed it had been the sea God's other son. He thought Percy wouldnt be involved in another war. But he was stupid. He should have brought him up with him.

Frost wanted to go down to Tarturus to find Percy and bring him up but he didn't know where his master was, and plus. What he had " forgotten" to tell Percy is that once Percy steps foot on earth and completes the process in becoming a true God. Frost will be no more. This is because since being a God is perfect and gets rid of anything impure or any sickness that was retained in said person. Thats technically what Frost was. He was a sick aspect of Percy only created because of Percy extreme surroundings A.K.A: getting betrayed, losing his loyalty to everyone he loved, being tortured infront of everyone watching etc. Frost kept this from Percy so he wouldnt hesitate to become who he truly was. To fulfill his destiny and save the world. Become lord of everything. Just like he was supposed to.

" _PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"_

Frost screamed before turning towards the horizon. He would not fail his master. He would suceed and he would protect the campers. At all costs neccecary.

 **Sorry this was a little shorter guys. Im not really proud of this chapterr because i rushed it a little. I have exams coming up and Im real busy but i hope you guys enjoy! Love you all!**

 **REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

t


	4. Safe Chapter 4 Mrs Nightshade

**Hey guys! Back to give yall another chapter! After the last one my story exploded! I got loads of reviews, favs and followers! Thank you guys so much! I love you all! So im really sorry the last chapter wasn't that great. Im here to give you a good one right here.**

 **Disclaimor: I do not own Percy Jackson or anyone from PJO or THO**

Percy had been in Tarturus for God's knows how long. He had scouted every corner and visited every place. Of cource time was different in Tarturus but he didn't know how long he had been searching for the entrance to Tarturus that he had found when he was twelve. ( **Lightning thief)** but he couldn't find it. He had practically stumbled across every arena and prison in Tarturus, he had even asked Tarturus himself where the exit was but he was silent, like he was hiding from Percy.. or something else.

Percy thought about his mother. "Oh Gods" He thought. His mother would murder him the next time he saw her, if she was alive. Percy decided not to think about that. He refused to admit the only person who hadn't betrayed him. She was his mommy. He loved her dearly, and would get to her if it was the last thing he did.

Percy wondered around for what seemed like hours. He was trying to find the secret exit from Tarturus to the mortal world. The one he had nearly fallen in when he was twelve on his quest to find the master bolt. He had been searching for Hades knows how long. He stumbled upon every arena, prison, monster homes and just all the regular places a God wouldn't dare to go. Except. There were no monsters. Just an unshakable feeling that something was seriously wrong.

Percy stumbled down a steep hill before beggining to climb the big mountain behind it. He had never explored this part of Tarturus because this is where Tarturus held all the Titans and Giants and just about all the most evil beings in the universe. But Percy felt drawn here. He felt a faint call for help. He sensed extreme pain.

Percy climbed to the zenith of the mountain and found a valley with black sand and it had the river Styx flowing around the whole valley like a moat. There was a large prison like building in the middle with other watch towers around it. Percy had a wrenching feeling in his stomach. Like something was about to happen, and it wasn't good.

Percy stared into the valley and pushed the unsteady feeling away. He started to walk down the mountain when suddenley he heard a shrill scream come from somewhere deep in the building, before sprinting down the mountain into the deep dark hallway of the prison.

Percy passed a bunch of stalls and in complete teenage curiousity he stared in one of them as he passed. He saw slashes agaisnt the bar, like someone had tried to escape the cell. He turned and looked at the walls. All around him on the concrete walls were tics, showing the amount of time the prisoner had been in here. There must've been a million tics in here! Percy turned and looked at the cell's slashes, then back at the markings on the wall. What was in here that long, or who?

Percy leveled his sword and sprinted further into the deep depths of the prison.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The shrill scream rocked Percy to his core. He actually backed up a few steps in fear before gaining the confident look back in his eyes and plunging back into the darkness. He stopped immediatly when he saw his name flash in a cell beside him. He turned and walked in. He felt...called to this particular cell. The bed was neatly made. The floors were swept and there was a lamp shutting off and on over a desk with books and papers strewn all over it, but only one caught percys eye.

In an obsideon black hardcovered book, in large letters was one word.

"FROST"

Percy reached out his shaking hands and gripped the book. Flipping to the one page that was in the book he read it aloud to keep himself from running away...

" _Once. When Ouranus and Gaea ruled. There was peace. When Gaea had her children. Ouranus was dissapointed with his children. He cast them into the deepest darkest pits of Tarturus. After that they tried again and had a little baby boy named Frost Jackson. But Ouranus wanted a girl and casted the boy into the deepest pits of Tarturus with his other sibilings. But before he did this he whispered a curse into the boys ears, away from his mother. He spoke "Listen here and listen well you disgrace. You will live forever till you get struck down horribly in battle. You will go from host to host only to watch yourself drive insanity into there heads. You will never have your own living body. You will always be a disgrace. This curse cannot be altered or destroyed by anyone except one with pure intentions and one who knows true suffering." Ouranus then cast the boy into the pit and rid of him. Little did he know when Kronus attacked his father it was Frost controlling. The same with Zeus and his father Kronos. Frost inherited a special set of powers from his father. He gained power over power itself. Which meant every time he killed a foe, he gained power. So immediatly after killing Ouranus he became the most powerful being on earth. Frost hasnt been seen in a millenia. It was said someone would once unite with Frost and forge the 6th and final age but that was a legend. A prophecy sprouted by a little girl in a sundress. She called herself the Oracle of Delphi. but she also said if they unite. Frost would finally be destroyed going back to Tarturus to never be seen again. "_

Percy dropped the book and looked at his hands. He turned and slowly looked at the wall which held a picture of him with a red circle around it, and words carved into the wall.

 _The man of the sky, for ages stand tall_

 _His youngest son, will be his fall_

 _Hell itself, will be his cage_

 _to become free, and rule the sixth age_

 _The betrayed one, will unite with power._

 _and fight the battle of the final hour._

Percy stared at the wall, his mind racing a million miles per hour. " _Hell itself, will be his cage"_ Percy thought about why Frost had left. He said he needed to protect the uniiverse from the newcoming threat. Percy groaned. He had been to caught up in depression of his friend leaving to even ask about it. Percy thought back to the cell with the markings. Could that have been... "No." Percy thought sternly, assuring himself.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Percy scrambled out of the room and caught his breath seeing the name on the wall beside the bars. Percy couldnt stop staring before running of into the darkness to find the source of the noise. The name still wracking in his brain.

"Frost."

()()()()()()

Percy sprinted down the hall and dragged his hand agaisnt the wall as a sence of direction. The screeching had stopped, Percy knew the thing knew he was here. Percy didn't know why he was so hell bent on finding this monster. He felt strangely attracted towards it. He kept walking before he finally came to a large room with chained victims all around the room forming a circle. His eyes widened as he saw signs around the room- wait. No. Not signs. Symbols. They were the Olympians symbols of power! below each of the symbols there was a demigod in chains. Percy gasped when he saw Jason from the argunauts and Theseus under Poseidon's trident and Zeus's lightning bolt. They both looked beaten and battered. Percy's eyes widened as he saw a bunch of legends under each of the Olympian God's symbol before finally reaching Artemis where two hooded figures were currently huddled and chained together.

" _AHHHHHH what do we have here?"_

Percy jumped. He wasnt expecting a raspy voice to screech behind him.

You ever get that feeling where your heart like shuts down? and then does a jumpstart? and then beats faster then a moving train? Yea. Well thats how Percy felt right now. The thing was the worst monster Percy had ever seen, and he had fought Clarisse. the monster had a sea serpents tail, with two serpent trunks the size of actual trees. The monster had a huge muscular chest which looked human enough but then Percy looked directly into its eyes.

Had Percy not been a God. He would've died. Those eyes seemed to try and paralyze him over and over. They were as black as night with stars in them. But they wernt a beauiful color. More like the eyes of someone who would torture you endlessly and make you into DEMIGOD - PIE.

"What the freaking hell are you supposed to be?"

The monster growled taking a few steps forward.

 _"I am the son of Lord Onyx. Created to kill. Destined to destroy. My job is to capture and infiltrate. Tell me halfblood how I get out of this place, and I just might let you live."_

"Fat chance buddy. Who's Onyx B.T.W? Did he send you down here? Oh man, and I thought I had daddy issues."

Percy summoned some glasses and an armchair before sitting down comfortably with his left leg crossed over his right.

" _Enough talk. I will destroy you!"_

 _"_...and how does that make you feel?"

" _Fee-? WHAT!? Stop playing games halfblood Ill eat you for lunch and have the remains roasted and sent to the dogs."_

 _"_...and sent to the dogs. Thank you! I have all I need. We have your diagnostics mam! Your being transferred to a better place. It's called M.e.n.t.a.l H.o.m.e It's a great place for rlly smart kids like you!"

The monster let loose a roar that shook the entire building and charged Percy. He whipped out Riptide and jumped back right as the monster punched a crater in the floor.

"WOW! You managed to punch the floor. Congrats. "

Percy said as he kept taunting it. He parried another tail strike and smashed his handle on one of the human fingers the thing had. The monster roared again before a boulder appeared in his mouth and shut him up very quick. Percy sprinted full speed at the monster before jumping up and slamming his knee so hard into the monsters mouth that he went through the roof of the prison. Percy jumped through the hole he created and smashed his knee into the monsters stomach as he came down from his flight on flight percy 92345. Percy laughed as he threw the monster into one of the many watch towers guarding the sacred prison, Percy jumped onto the monster and started to pound away. He punched and punched and punched until his knuckles bled, but he still laughed hystericaly as he beat the living Hades out of the Destroyer of Onyx. Percy cackled as he punched the monster over and over, the creature grabbed his wrist and tried to throw him off but Percy was faster, he grabbed the monsters wrist with his left hand and snapped it off his arm and threw it away and then continued punching the monster furiously. Suddenley a scream was heard of pure horrid.

"PERCY STOP! PLEASE! STOP!"

Percy turned. He knew that voice. He knew that person, but how was she...

Percy stumbled around until he got a clear sight of a hooded figure that glowed silver faintly. Percy smiled he knew that glow. He would remember it anywhere.

"Artemis.."

"No Percy not Milady"

Percy looked up and saw the scared yet caring face of no one other then Zoe nightshade.

 **Hey guys thats a wrap! I amm soooooooooo very sorry it took that long. We moved and got all that crap done but I know none of this will ever be logical enough for you to actually except it. So im sorry dont kill me. Anyways tell me how it was. Love you guys IM OUT**

t


End file.
